The invention concerns an acoustic transmission connection which comprising
a tubular element in which speech signals can be transmitted from a first end of the tubular element to a second end of the tubular element, and
a transducer which is placed in the proximity of the second end of the tubular element, so that speech signals which are transmitted from the first end to the second end of the tubular element are converted to electrical signals by the transducer.
the transducer is placed in a housing in a first cavity which stands in connection with the second end of the tubular element via an acoustic channel, and that in connection with the said second end of the tubular element, means are configured for acoustic impedance matching of the transmitted signals, said
means for acoustic impedance matching comprising a further acoustic channel, which from the said second end of the tubular element leads to a second cavity in the housing.
The invention also comprises a headset of the kind disclosed in the preamble to claim 5.
This is achieved by configuring the acoustic transmission connection as disclosed and characterised in claim 1, e.g. in connection with a headset as disclosed and characterised in claim 5. The possibility is hereby provided of effecting an acoustic adjustment, so that standing waves in the sound tube are avoided, and so that desired acoustic characteristics are obtained depending on the purpose for which the acoustic transmission connection is to be used. If a headset is involved, e.g. for telephonic use or the like, it is possible to achieve acoustic characteristics which can be converted to electrical signals which provide a particularly good telephone transmission quality.
Thus, in a simple manner the possibility is provided of realising desired acoustic characteristics in practice. This is effected in a way and with means, which, in a simple and herewith relatively cheap manner, can be manufactured and mass-produced. The simple construction also has the result that this can be a mechanically stable and durable construction, so that no changes arise in characteristics even after long-time use.
An expedient embodiment is disclosed in claim 2.
If the acoustic transmission connection according to the invention is configured as disclosed and characterised in claim 3, e.g. in connection with a headset as disclosed and characterised in claim 6, acoustic directivity is introduced, in that the sensitivity becomes direction dependent. This provides the possibility of adjusting the acoustic transmission connection more precisely for a given use. If it is to be used for a microphone, e.g. a headset, it is possible to achieve desired noise suppression, or it can be achieved that mainly only sound from certain directions is detected. Such acoustic qualities have very great practical significance. These characteristics and advantages can be improved further by configuring the transmission connection according to the invention as disclosed and characterised in claim 4, e.g. in connection with a headset as disclosed and characterised in claim 7 or 8.
As will also be seen from the explanation in the description, an acoustic transmission connection according to the invention has a great practical advantage when used as disclosed in more detail.